Consecuencias inesperadas
by AnhiVann
Summary: Traducción autorizada de "Unforeseen consequences". Cuando Dirk se encontró atrapado en una gran deuda a Jack Noir, su hermano menor Dave, encuentra una manera de quitarle dicha deuda de las manos. Pero al hacerlo, va a tener que afrontar… consecuencias inesperadas. MPREG.
1. 1 Un trato con el diablo

Capitulo 1, Un trato con el diablo.

oOo

El primer día de otoño se presenta alegremente ante el más joven de los hermanos Strider gracias a los rayos del sol que provienen cerca de 93.000.000 millas más allá de su cuarto en lo alto de su departamento en Houtson, Texas. Dave lentamente abrió los ojos solo para que su vista fuera jodidamente perforada por violentos rayos cegadores cuyo blanco personal eran los ojos carmesí del adolescente. Dave rápidamente llevó su mano hacia la mesita de luz para recuperar la única salvación que prevendría sus retinas de quedar permanentemente cegadas, sus amadas gafas de sol.

Tan pronto como sus adorados bebes estuvieron a salvo sobre el puente de su nariz, Dave se sentó en la cama y pasó sus dedos a través de su _ya_ desordenado cabello rubio.

"Alguien recuérdeme cerrar esas cortinas _para siempre_" se dijo con tranquilidad a si mismo Dave al tiempo que lanzaba sus delgadas piernas a un lado de la cama.

Dave caminó hasta el armario abriendo sin cuidado alguno la puerta de este para poder mirarse en el espejo de tamaño completo que colgaba de la parte interna de la puerta.

_Dirigió_ una mueca arrogante hacia la imagen que se reflejaba frente a él.

Ya habían pasado los días del tierno y adorable infante Dave Strider. Oh Si. Ahora reinaba un sexy, caliente semental recién salido del horno(1), Dave "_The_" Strider.

Sin vergüenza alguna _tenía_ que admitir que él era el más sensual adolecente de quince años en todo Death Valley.

Tenía un hermoso y sedoso cabello rubio del cual las chicas no podían quitar las manos de encima. Su tonificado y _ligeramente curvo _cuerpo hacia que giraran las cabezas cuando fuera que estaba en público y lo hacía sentir como si _tuviera_ que regodearse por ello(2). Y no hay que olvidarse de esa cara de bebe cubierta por pecas que parecía brillar con el sol sobre su piel inmaculada.

Oh si, Dave definitivamente se veía a sí mismo como un dios sexual, excepto por una cosa. Era más bajo que cualquier otro chico normal de quince años nacido y criado en Texas.

Esto era, por supuesto, producto de su prematura llegada a este mundo a los _solo_ seis meses de haber estado en el utero. Eso no afectaba realmente su auto estima ni nada parecido; después de años de haber estado combatiendo(3) con su hermano mayor sabía que podía fácilmente ganarle a QUIEN SEA que quisiera meterse con él. Es solo que, como que le molestaba un poco el no estar ni cerca del tamaño de su hermano cuando tenía su edad.

Cuando Dirk tenía esa edad, ya media fácil 1,80 y por lo menos pesaba 75 kilos de puro músculo.

Probablemente Dave, ahora y como mucho medía 1,70 y pesaba TAL VEZ 50. Pero ey, hace solo un año que había entrado en la pubertad. Todavía estaba creciendo. Alcanzará su máximo potencial, un día.

Dave alzó los brazos para estirarse bien, solo para doblarse nuevamente sobre sí mismo por culpa de otro retorcijón desgarrador.

"¡Putos retorcijones!" se quejó Dave.

Ese era otro supuesto efecto secundario causado por su prematuro nacimiento. Cada mes desde que le llegó la pubertad ha estado teniendo esos horribles dolores abdominales. Fue al doctor por ello y este simplemente le dijo que esos dolores eran parte del crecimiento mandándolo así a casa con analgésicos.

Y simplemente por ser un genital masculino, Dirk empezó a bromear que estaba teniendo su periodo.

oOo

Todavía apretando su estomago, Dave se tambaleó hasta la cocina hasta alcanzar con éxito su medicación para las malditos punzadas.

Tomó algunas capsulas amarillas y verdes, las cuales apodó las pastillas "John Deere", y se encaminó al living. Donde no se sorprendió de ver a su hermano mayor Dirk _desmayado_ sobre el sillón.

Esta era la quinta noche en la semana que Dave despertaba en la mañana para encontrar así a su hermano al haber vuelto de sus _ahora_ múltiples trabajos.

Dave siempre pensó que estaban bien de dinero gracias al activo club que dirigía su hermano en el centro, así que no sabía por qué de repente su hermano empezó a tomar todos esos multiples trabajos.

Llevaba siendo así desde hace un mes. Dirk se despertaría para ir a su primer trabajo. Volvería a casa, para ir hacia su segundo trabajo. Y dependiendo del día, iriía o bien a un tercer trabajo o a trabajar en el club que tenía con su mejor amigo Jake English, luego volvería a casa y se desmayaría en el sofá. Lavar, enjuagar, repetir(4).

En el corto período de tiempo que Dave finalmente veía a su hermano, ni hablar de pasar tiempo con él, Dirk parecía estar _muy_ inquieto sobre algo o estar muy cansado o a punto de hacer algo. Trataba de parecer calmado cuando su hermanito andaba cerca, e incluso con sus características gafas de sol estilo anime puestas, Dave podía _verlo_ en la cara de su hermano y saber que algo andaba mal.

Dave siempre suplicaba, e inclusive algunas veces imploró a su hermano que por favor le dijera que estaba pasando. Y si había cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo a superar lo que fuera que lo hiciera trabajar tan duro, pero Dirk siempre le diría a su hermanito que no era nada que le incumba y que era algo de lo que tenía hacerse cargo él mismo. Y así simplemente, Dirk zanjaría el tema.

¡Y una mierda que no le incumbe! Este era su hermano, el hombre que lo crió desde que había nacido. ¡Si había algo que lo molestar, tenía el derecho de saberlo mierda! Y si su hermano no iba a decirle nada, él tendría que descubrirlo por su cuenta.

Pero no ahora mismo, ahora mismo él tenía una escuela a la que ir yendo. Okey, después de la escuela, iba a llegar al fondo de esto.

Dave silenciosamente se encaminó de vuelta al otro lado del departamento a hacer lo básico para estar listo por el resto del día.

oOo

Antes de salir por la puerta a la escuela, Dave le hechó un vistazo a su hermano cansado hasta los huesos, quien seguía tirado en el sillón.

"¿Por qué no me decís nada?" dijo despació Dave antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

"Porque no te corresponde saberlo Little Man(5)," dijo Dirk darse vuelta en el sofá, "Yo lo sembré, y ahora me toca cosecharlo.(6)"

La "cosecha" a la que Dirk se estaba refiriendo era una deuda de seis dígitos por un préstamo que había pedido hace cinco años.

Cinco años atrás, Dirk le contó a su amigo Jake English su magnífica idea de abrir un club nocturno en el centro de Houston, y que juntos podrían dirigirlo. Jake pensó que era una gran idea y quiso empezar de inmediato. Había solo un obstáculo en su camino. Ellos no tenían dinero como para hacer esa idea realidad.

Dirk había oído hablar de este tipo llamado Jack Noir los podría ayudar con su problema. Pero Noir era la última persona con quien jamás querrías hacer negocios. Él era un muy conocido prestamista quien tenía muy mala reputación por conseguir el dinero de sus clientes, _de una forma u otra_. Además no lo llamaban "Jack el destripador" por nada.

Dirk sabía que este tipo representaba malas noticias, y Jake le imploró que no le pidiera dinero. Jake le dijo que deberían sacar un préstamo legítimo de un banco, o esperar hasta que hayan ahorrado suficiente dinero para empezar por su cuenta. Pero con ambos patéticos puntos de crédito sería prácticamente imposible para cualquiera de ellos conseguir un préstamo suficiente. Y siendo terco como una mula, Dirk no querría esperar hasta haber ahorrado suficiente como para abrir el club. ¡Eso podría tomar años! Él quería hacerlo y hacerlo ahora.

Y el dinero estaba justo allí, para que _él_ lo tomara.

Así que MUY en contra de su (y de Jake) buen juicio, firmó un préstamo por 50.000 a 25% de interés.

Noir le informó que le enviaría una carta informándole cuando se aproximara la fecha de pago.

Cinco años después, hacía un mes que la carta había llegado.

El préstamo se había se había acumulado hasta llegar a más de 100.000(7) siendo la fecha límite de pago fin de mes.

Por suerte, tras los cinco años, Dirk se las arregló para ahorrar 50.000 para pagarle el monto inicial del préstamo. No más de 100.000.

Le contó a, su ahora compañero de negocios, Jake acerca de la carta y de la ahora asombrosa deuda de seis dígitos.

Tras haberle dado un severo sermón de porque era exactamente eso lo que debería haber esperado, Jake ofreció pagar la parte restante de la deuda. Lo cual Dirk rechazó obstinadamente que hiciera.

Le dijo a Jake que él solo había armado todo ese desastre y que él solo se haría responsable por ello.

Y desde que Dirk recibió la carta a principios de mes, había tomado tres trabajos extras para cubrir el monto restante. Dandole muy poco (si es que algo) de tiempo para hablar o ni hablar de pasar tiempo con su hermano pequeño Dave.

Dave era su vida, y Dirk se odiaba a sí mismo por no ser capaz de pasar tiempo con su hermano. Estos eran los mejores y más influénciales años de la vida de un chico, y Dirk sentía que se estba perdiendo los de la vida de su hermano.

Antes los dos solían salir juntos todo el tiempo. Jugar video juegos juntos, ir al parque de skate juntos, y tener ocasionales sesiones de lucha. Cualquier cosa que los hermanos pudieran hacer, sin violar la ley, lo hacían. Y ahora, Dirk apenas tenía tiempo de llegar a casa y pestañear antes de que fuera hora de ir a un segundo o tercer trabajo.

Pero a veces un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer si es para asegurar el porvenir de su familia y asegurarse de que no resulten lastimados de ninguna manera. Y con la política de pago de Noir, "Paganos, o lo vamos a tomar nosotros mismos", Dirk no quería saber que significaba exactamente la última parte.

Con la larga y violenta historia de Noir, Dirk no podía permitirse cometer un error.

Dirk se tambaleó hasta el baño para repetir el ciclo que había seguido el último mes.

"¿Cómo exactamente voy a pagar lo que resta del préstamo?" pensó Dirk mientas el agua fría resbalaba por su cuerpo exhausto. "¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido como para meterme con un tipo así? Solo tengo la mitad del dinero y la fecha límite es el final de la semana que viene" Dirk mentalmente se dio una docena de palizas desde que puso un pie en la ducha.

"Es inútil jamás voy a conseguir esa cantidad de dinero a tiempo" suspiró Dirk.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?"

oOo

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" Dave tiró la cabeza contra la mesa del comedor.

"¿Hacer qué Dave?" preguntó Jade Harley mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio en la misma mesa.

"¡Uhhh, Es mi hermano(8)! No va a decirme qué nada acerca de qué está pasando" Dave respondió levantando la cabeza para luego hundirla en sus manos.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" cuestionó el mejor amigo de Dave, John Egbert mientras se unía a la mesa.

"¡No tengo idea, ese es el problema! Bro no va a decirme nada" dijo Dave levantando la cabeza nuevamente.

"Capaz no quiere contarte porque no quiere preocuparte" comentó Jade dandolé un mordido a su pizza.

"¿Y él piensa que no estoy preocupado porque no me dice nada?" replicó Dave, "Si tan solo me dijera qué es lo que está pasando, tal vez podría ayudarle de alguna manera" Dave pasó una mano por su cabello.

"Ey tengo una idea," dijo John causando que sus dos amigos lo miraran extrañados, "Mientras tu hermano no está en casa, por qué no espias un poco en su cuarto para ver si podes encontrar algo fuera de lo común. Como cartas o algo."

"¡Egbert sos un genio!" dijo Dave, "¿Por qué no había pensado eso antes? ¡Oh si! Ya me acuerdo. Porque no me gusta estar muerto. ¡No puedo meterme en el cuarto de mi hermano! ¡Es territorio prohibido!" respondió sarcásticamente Dave.

"Oh vamos. ¿Qué podés perder?"

"La vida."

"Oh vamos Dave, él va a estar afuera. Creo que es el único modo que vas a conseguir respuestas sobre lo que le pasa a tu hermano. Simplemente cuando va a trabajar, te deslizas en su cuarto miras en su escritorio por cartas o cualquier cosa que creas que puede estresar a alguien. Ya sabes como notas del banco, cartas sobre préstamos, o algo. Vos sabés, esas cosas."Jade le dijo a Dave.

"Bueno, pero no se sorprendan si el titulo del diario del domingo sale 'Fratricidio por allanamiento de habitación'" Vociferó Dave.

Ambos, Jade y John, rieron al ver a su amigo haciendo pucheros enfurruñado en su silla.

oOo

"¿Bro? ¿Estás en casa?" llamó Dave a su hermano mientras se adentraba en el departamento.

El único saludo que recibió en respuesta fue el horripilante chillido de silencio.

Dave ingresó a la cocina y abrió la heladera, solo para que se le fuera una parte de su vida en ello cuando sintió un cálido cosquilleo caer por su pierna.

Lil' Cal estaba en la heladera, sobre una caja de pizza, ATADO alrededor de SU jugo de manzana, pegada en sus brazos.

Dave se inclinó hacia el refrigerador y tomó la botella de jugo de manzana por la tapa. Sacó la nota enlazada en los brazos del muñeco demoniaco y la leyó:

"Hey Little Man,

Tengo que ir a trabajar al club después de mi tercer turno.

Le dije a Lil' Cal que le echara un ojo a la pizza por vos.

Tengo que irme, vuelvo tarde-

Te amo.

Bro"

"¡Seguro que sí, idiota!" dijo Dave a la vez que empujaba con el pie a Lil' Cal lejos de su sagrado néctar.

Dave levantó al títere con la punta de una escoba, "creo que debería simplemente hacerte desaparecer", Dave observó a través del pasillo la habitación de su hermano.

"Pero nuevamente… ¿qué clase de hermano sería si no regresara la más preciada posesión de mi hermano mayor de vuelta al lugar que le corresponde?"

Dave abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y tiró a Lil' Cal sobre la cama, aún atado de brazos y piernas.

"De acuerdo Bro, veamos qué es lo que estas escondiendo" se dijo Dave yendo directo al escritorio de su hermano.

Dave movió algunos papeles descuidadamente hasta que encontró algo muy extraño. Un sobre completamente negro. Dave lo tomó notando que todavía había una carta dentro.

"Me pregunto qué es esto" dijo mientras sacaba la carta del sobre.

Estaba dirijida a Dirk de un lugar llamado "Prestamos Black Jack".

"Esto debe ser" comentó al aire Dave comenzando a leer la carta.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Dave fuertemente mientras continuaba leyendo la carta.

Sus ojos crecieron como platos cuando leyó el monto total de la deuda.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Cómo podría esperar que quien sea pagara todo eso en 5 años?!" vociferó Dave, "Esto _tiene_ que ser lo que tiene a Bro tan preocupado."

"¡Bueno, tengo que hacer algo! ¡Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a Bro! Capaz, capaz si voy a ver a este tipo de Black Jack, este Jack Noir, tal vez pueda trabajar para él o algo."

Dave miró nuevamente la dirección donde se encontraba este lugar, "Este sitio está en Houston, justo cruzando el centro."

"Okey, vamos a darle una visita al Señor Jack Noir."

oOo

"Serían quince con cincuenta chico" le avisó el conductor del taxi a Dave mientras paraba justo en la entrada del negocio de Noir.

"Aca. Hay veinte, quédese con el cambio" dijo Dave entregando el billete antes de salir del auto.

Después de mirar el lugar de arriba abajo, no tuvo dudas de que _ese_ era el lugar correcto. El frente del edificio estaba iluminado por un gran cartel de neón en el cual se leía "Prestamos Black Jack" justo al lado de dos cartas del juego, un as y un Jack.

Dave caminó lentamente hasta llegar frente a la puerta y tocó.

"Recuerda Strider, mantente calmo a cualquier costo", trató de darse con esto un poco de aliento Dave antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Dave casi saltó cuando un enorme y rudo hombre apareció bloqueando la puerta.

"¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?" cuestionó el hombre manteniendo la mirada en Dave.

"Estoy acá para ver a Jack Noir, es… em…., es sobre un préstamo" Dave trató de no sonar intimidado por el hombre quien fácilmente triplicaba su tamaño.

"Sígueme" declaró éste indiferente.

El hombre guió a Dave tres piso por las escaleras y luego a través de un pasillo deteniéndose justo detrás de una puerta completamente negra.

"Esperá acá" indicó el hombre golpeando la puerta antes de entrar.

"Sr. Noir, hay un joven aquí que quiere verlo. Dice que quiere hablar sobre un préstamo."

"Ahh… dejalo pasar" ordenó Noir sentándose en la sillar tras su escritorio.

"El señor Noir desea verlo" indicó el hombre a Dave al salir del cuarto.

"Ahh, bienvenido a Prestamos Black Jack" dijo Noir al ver a Dave entrar rápidamente, "Por favor toma asiento."

"Ahora, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?" preguntó Noir una vez sentado Dave.

"Sr. Noir, mi nombre es Dave Strider y tengo entendido que mi hermano le debe _un montón_ de dinero" se presentó Dave.

"Ah sí, Dirk si no me equivoco. Le presté cincuenta grandes hace cinco años para abrir un club con su amigo. ¿Cómo está yendo el negocio?" trató de sonar interesado Noir.

"Va bastante bien, gracias por preguntar. La razón por la que vine es que él fue notificado hace un mes que la fecha límite para era a final de mes" comentó Dave entregando el sobre negro.

"Discúlpeme que se lo diga señor, pero un mes no es tiempo suficiente para que mi hermano junte esa suma de dinero."

"Tu hermano tuvo cinco años para juntar el monto total. Es más que tiempo suficiente si me preguntás, no es mi culpa si él eligió esperar hasta el último segundo para juntarlo." Informó Noir prácticamente girando los ojos.

"Bien, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudar a mi hermano a quitarse este problema de enicma aunque sea un poco? ¿Tal vez podría trabajar para usted? ¿Ayudaría eso a disminuir su deuda?" preguntó prácticamente suplicando Dave.

Noir le dio una buena mirada antes de hacer una mueca triunfante, "De hecho, hay algo que podrías hacer para ayudar a tu hermano a quitarle la deuda de las manos."

"¡¿Qué es?! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Solo dígalo!" respondió Dave inmediatamente, deseoso de hacer cualquier cosa o todo lo que ayudara a su hermano a deshacerse de esa enorme deuda.

"Vos" simplemente anunció Noir.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Dave confundido.

"Vos. Entregate a mí por una noche, y la deuda de tu hermano va a ser completamente saldada." Sonrió con sorna Noir, "Esa es mi oferta, tomalo o dejalo."

"¿¡Tiene que estar cargándome!?" soltó Dave, "¡No! ¡Absolutamente no!"

"Muy bien, hagámoslo a tu manera. Je, aún así, espero que tu hermano tenga asegurado ese club suyo. Odiaría oír que algo malo le pasó. Estoy seguro que tu hermano y su amigo van a tener un montón de trabajo que hacer. Pero esas cosas suceden con los edificios viejos como el del club de tu hermano. Se caen, el cableado se pone defectuoso. Sería realmente horrible ver todo su duro trabajo cubierto en llamas."

"No lo harías…" dijo Dave, no queriendo creer el significado de las palabras del hombre.

"Oh soy más que capaz de hacerlo David" respondió Noir reclinándose en su silla.

Dave pensó en ello largamente y mucho, Dirk había soñado con ese lugar por años. Ya desde que Dave era pequeño, seguiría y seguiría hablando de tener su propio club algún día. De cómo la gente viajaría millas y millas solo para oír sus remixes. Y estaba tan emocionado cuando su sueño se hizo finalmente realidad. Con el duro trabajo, de Jake y suyo, el lugar estuvo listo casi al momento. Y la primera noche que abrió, el lugar estaba lleno y todavía había cola de espera para ingresar. El club era sin duda uno de los logros más grandes en la vida de Dirk.

"Me apuraría y tomaría una decisión si fuera vos, David. La oferta expira en 3… 2…"

"¡BIEN, CÓMO DIGAS! ¡Voy a hacerlo!"Anunció Dave no soportando la idea de que su hermano perdiera todo aquello por lo que había puesto su corazón y alma los últimos cinco años.

"Pero solo si me prometés: ¿una noche y la deuda se anula?" Dave por poco no vomitó esas palabras.

"Tenés mi palabra" confirmó Noir con una mueca.

"Listo, bien," susurró Dave, "terminemos con esto."

* * *

1 "Now reigned the stud muffin hot out of the oven", teniendo en cuenta el doble significado de "muffin" como a) Un pieza de pastelería y b) Un joven muy atractivo, cabe destacar que esto es un juego de palabras.

2 'strutting his stuff', es una frase idiomática que significa "caminar de manera orgullosa para mostrar lo mejor de uno mismo"

3 Usado como verbo del sustantivo strife, en definitiva es más elegante que "pelear".

4 "Wash, rinse, repeat", literalmente aparece en el original.

5 Preferí dejarlo como estaba ya que "pequeño hombre" u "hombrecito" me parecieron muy desagradables.

6 En referencia al dicho en inglés: "I've made my bed, I'll lay in it"

7 112.500 es el pago final :D

8 Aka "Bro"

Yey! He aquí la traducción Autorizada de Unforeseen consequences de Autumn Artist! He de admitir que tiendo a ser un tanto inconstante así que es posible que los capítulos vengan muy lentamente. Aún así la historia lo vale... Creo yo :)


	2. 2 Pagado en su totalidad

Capitulo 2, Pagado en su totalidad.

Este es capítulo que me llevó a traducir esta historia. Disfrútenlo.

o0O0o

"Tenés mi palabra"

Esas tres palabras sonaron en sus oídos durante toda la noche, y durante todo el tormento.

Y ahora, ocho horas después, el contrato había sido sellado.

Su hermano era ahora libre de la deuda; y Noir, bueno, él tuvo lo que quería. Cada parte de lo que alguna vez fue _el virgen_ joven Strider, en_ cada_ manera enferma y retorcida más allá de la imaginación.

Pero, al menos, Noir el dinero para un remis para volver a casa.

"Gracias, Dios. Finalmente acabó," dijo un muy exhausto Dave tambaleándose por el pasillo hacia su departamento.

La palabra "sucio" no era suficiente para describir lo que Dave sentía. Se sentía absolutamente repungnante, inmundo, miserable; tenía moretopnes y marcas de mordidas por todo el cuerpo, incluso en algunos lugares que era mejor no mencionar. Todavía podía sentir a Noir sobre él, o _en_ él mejor dicho.

Dave deseó con toda su alma(1) que Noir hubiese usado un condón. Pero siendo que Dave ERA virgen, y ya que Noir no tenía ninguno, Noir no vio punto en usar uno. Y de cualquier modo, Noir dijo que bien esa podría ser la "tinta de la firma".

Ahora mismo, todo lo que Dave quería era atravesar esa puerta y deshacerse de cualquier rastro de Noir y de su "tinta" que quedara en él.

Mientras Dave revolvía las llaves, con la intención de ser silencioso para no despertar a su hermano (quien probablemente estaría dormido) al abrir la puerta, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué haría bro si se enteraba de su "pequeño acuerdo" con Noir.

Sin embargo, como irónicamente habría pasado(2), en el momento en que Dave atravesó la puerta, no tuvo necesidad de esperar demasiado para encontrar la respuesta a ese pensamiento que pasaba unos minutos antes por su mente.

o0O0o

"¡Muy bien Little Man! ¡Son las seis de la mañana, empezá a hablar! ¡¿Dónde demonios habías estado?!" Dirk apareció justo en frente de su hermano menor mientras el cerraba de golpe la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Qué te pasó?" la ira de Dirk desapareció cuando le dio una mirada completa a su hermanito apoyado sobre la puerta. Dave se veía como si hubiera atravesado el infierno y regresado. Tenía marcas rojas sobre toda la cara y el cuello y…

¿Eran esos chupones?

Dirk rápidamente tomó a Dave de ambas muñecas y las levantó sobre su cabeza sujetandolo de modo que Dirk pudiera comprobar el daño.

Haciendo oídos sordos a las muchas protestas de Dave, Dirk examinó las numerosas marcas rojizas y moretones sobre el cuello y cara de su hermanito. Ya no le cabía duda a Dirk que esas marcas sobre la piel de su hermano eran de hecho chupones. Ahora solo había una cosa en la mente de Dirk Strider, y era descubrir quién pudo haberle hecho eso as su bebé.

Dirk soltó las muñecas de Dave , posicionando sus manos sobre los hombros de este y lo miró directo a los ojos.

"Little man, se que estuviste fuera toda la noche. ¿Realmente pensaste que el viejo truco de la almohada bajo las sabanas iba a engañarme?" Dir apretó un poco más su agarre sobre los hombros de Dave, "Decime, ¡qué pasó! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!"

Dave bajó la mirada. En ese momento no podía juntar el valor para mirar a su hermano a los ojos. No después de todo lo que había pasado para deshacerse de su deuda.

En vez de dar una respuesta directa, Dave se retorció para deshacer el agarre de su hermano y se agachó para pasar por debajo de su hermano y tratar de continuar su camino al baño.

Pero Dirk no iba a aceptar eso como una respuesta. Iba a conseguir respuestas, de un modo u otro.

Agarró a su hermanito de la muñeca antes de que pudiera ir más lejos.

"¡¿Qué carajo Bro?! ¡Dejame ir!" Dave giró sobre sí mismo para confrontar a su hermano mayor.

"No puedo hacerlo Little man. No hasta que tenga respuestas," anunció Dirk mientras guiaba a su hermanito al sillón.

Antes de empujar a su hermano sobre el sillón, Dirk descubrió un papel escondido en su bolsillo de atrás. Antes de que Dave tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Dirk arrebató el papel fuera del bolsillo y lo sostuvo alto sobre su cabeza, completamente fuera del alcanze del pequeño rubio.

"¡Ey!" gritó Dave mientras su hermano sostenía a un brazo de distancia lo que reconoció como la carta que tornó su vida en un infierno.

La sangre abandonó la cara de Dirk vio grandes letras rojas que notificaban "Pagado en su totalidad" estampadas en ella.

"David Jacob Strider(3),"ahora Dave podía percibir el enojo en la voz de su hermano, Dirk violentamente volteó y tomó a Dave del mentón, forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, "voy a preguntarte una vez MÁS. ¡¿Qué MIERDA está pasando?! ¡¿Cómo te hiciste esto?!"

"¡Bien! ¡¿Querés saber qué pasó?! ¡Yo pagué tu pequeña deuda en tu lugar! ¡Entregué mi trasero para salvar el tuyo!" Dave finalmente se rindió y admitió aquello.

Dirk solo se quedó allí parado un momento, no siendo capaz de creer lo que su hermanito acababa de decirle.

"Ahora, si me permitís, me gustaría…" Dave trató de hacer a su hermano a un lado, pero una fuerte mano lo empujó de vuelta en el sillón.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" preguntó Dirk casi en un suave gruñido, causando que un ligero estremecimiento subiera por la columna de Dave.

"Ya me oíste. Dije que pagué tu deuda por vos, y…"

"¡Poné el culo en el sillón! No vas a ningún lado hasta que me digas EXACTAMENTE que mierda pasó," demandó Dirk al tiempo que empujaba no muy gentilmente a su hermanito de vuelta al sillón.

La fuerza al ser empujado una segunda vez al sofá provocó que una punzada de dolor se extendiera desde el abusado trasero de Dave, causando que él se contraiga de dolor al momento que hizó contacto con el asiento.

"¿Qué pasó Little Man? ¿Estás bien?" Dirk se agachó, inmediatamente lamentando haberlo empujado tan fuerte.

De repente algo hizo click en la mente de Dirk. Las numerosas marcas rojas y chupones en su cuerpo. El aspecto exhausto y quebrado. La renuencia a decirle nada. Y ahora el dolor al ser forzado a sentarse. Todo el conjunto significó una cosa en la mente de Dirk.

"¿Little man, fuiste violado? ¡¿Noir te violó?! ¡Es eso, o no lo es!" exigió saber Dirk.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Nosotros…"

"¡¿Oh, así que así quiere jugar eh?!" Dirk solo gritó sin escuchar una palabra de lo que su hermano decía, "¡¿No puedo pagarle así que va tras mi hermanito?!"

"No Bro, escuchá…"

Antes de que Dave pudiera terminar la oración, Dirk arremetió en su habitación para juntar todas las armas que pudiera encontrar para realizar su venganza hacia el hombre quien él creía había violado a su _baby brother(4)_.

"¿Bro? ¿Bro que estás haciendo?" Dave caminó nervioso hasta la habitación de su hermano para encontrarlo metiendo todas sus armas en su bolso de lona.

"No te preocupes Little Man, _Big Bro_ va a asegurarse que el tipo pague por siquiera pensar haber puesto encima de mi _baby bro_," dijo Dirk mientras cerraba la mochila antes de colgársela sobre el hombre.

"¡Bro, por favor pará!" Dave trató de bloquear el camino de su hermano a la salida, pero Dirk lo pasó con facilidad.

"Little man, si estás asustado de que Noir venga a buscarte si le decís a alguien; Big bro va a asegurarse de que nunca vuelva a acercase a vos jamás," aseguró Dirk mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. Completamente ignorando los múltiples intentos de Dave por detenerlo.

"¡BRO! ¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, NO FUI VIOLADO!" Dave corrió frente a la puerta y gritó todo lo que le dio los pulmones antes de finalmente conseguir meter algo de sentido en la cabeza de Dirk.

"Solo pará, callate, sentate, y dejame explicar todo, ¿okay?"

o0O0o

Durante la siguiente media hora, Dave se sentó con su hermano y le explicó todo lo más calmadamente que pudo.

Dave le dijo a Dirk que todo el mes pasado había estado profundamente procupado acerca de su comportamiento. Que de repente había tomado múltiples empleos y estaba trabajando todo el día básicamente. Que casi no estaba en casa, y cuando estaba o bien estaba o muy cansado o muy estresado para hablar de nada. Sin hablar de la razón por la cual estaba trabajando tan duro.

Dave le dijo que ayer en la escuela Jade y John le recomendaron que espiara en su cuarto para ver si podía encontrar algo que normalmente causara a alguien estrés. Algo como un préstamo. Dave le dijo a su hermano que entonces se enteró de Noir.

"Anoche," continuó Dave, "fui a donde trabaja Noir para ver si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarte a pagar el préstamo. ¡incluso le ofrecí trabajar para él! Pero me hizo esta oferta," Dave admitió con vergüenza.

"¿Qué oferta?" preguntó Dirk.

"Que si yo me entregaba a él por una noche, entonces el anularía por completo la deuda. Si no la aceptaba, entonces quemaría el club," Dave agachó la cabeza con pena, "Tenía que hacerlo Bro. No podría soportar ver como perdías algo por lo que trabajaste tan duro. Si sentís vergüenza de mí, lo entiendo."

Dirk no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Literalmente se quedó sin palabras. Y se quedó así unos cuantos minutos.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Dave soltó un extraño chillido en el silencio que se había formado entre los dos, mientras su hermano lo evitaba. Así que sin decir una palabra Dave silenciosamente se levantó de su asiento y fue a tomar una ducha.

Dirk simplemente se quedó sentado donde estaba, shoqueado por todo lo que su amado _baby brother _acababa de admitirle. Unos minutos después Dave abrió el agua, finalmente todo lo que su _baby bro_ había pasado empezaba a penetrar lentamente la mente de Dirk.

o0O0o

A pesar de su cara de piedra5, Dirk silenciosamente y algo tambaleante se levantó del sillón y fue a tropezones hasta su habitación. Una vez detrás de la seguridad de la puerta de su pieza, Dirk dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

No estaba avergonzado de su hermano. Jamás podría avergonzarse de él. Nunca se había sentido más orgulloso de su hermano de lo que estaba ahora. Su hermanito se sacrificó a sí mismo para salvar todo en lo que había estado trabajando. No había palabras en el idioma español que pudieran correctamente expresar lo agradecido que Dirk se sentía hacia su hermanito.

Y así como sentía el orgullo hacia su hermano llenar su pecho, el sentimiento de disgusto e ira no se quedaba atrás. Estaba disgustado y enojado consigo mismo. Por siquiera haberse metido con Noir en primer lugar. Si no hubiese pedido ese préstamo, entonces su _baby brother_, quien siempre sería su bebé a sus ojos, no habría tenido que pagar el precio. Dirk jamás iba a perdonarse por ello.

o0O0o

Después de lo que se sintió como una ducha de una hora, Dave finalmente salió sintiéndose un poco más humano nuevamente. Había refregado y limpiado cada centímetro cuadrado de sí mismo, y estaba bastante seguro que su piel estaba ahora del mismo color de sus ojos. Dave miró su cuerpo en el espejo empañado, aún podía ver la mayor parte de los moretones pero al menos ahora las marcas rojas se habían ido. Tras terminar de mirarse en el espejo, Dave se lavó los dientes e hizo gárgaras con la mitad de la botella de enjuague bucal. Estaba tentado de beberlo, solo para destuir cualquier rastro de Noir en su interior.

Al salir del baño lleno de vapor en ropa limpia y fresca, se encaminó a su pieza y pasando por la puerta adyacente del cuarto de su hermano, Dave escuchó algo muy inusual.

"¿Está… llorando?" Dave se detuvo y se asomó a la habitación de su hermano.

¡Su hermano estaba sentado en el piso, con la cabeza entre las manos llorando!

En sus quince años de vida jamás había visto a su hermano llorar. ¡Jamás!

"_Capas debería ver si está bien_."

Dave cuidadosamente llamó a la purta, "¿Bro, estás bien? ¿Puedo entrar?" Dave asomó la cabeza.

El mayor de los strider no hizo ningún movimiento.

Normalmente esto habría sido una señal para que Dave se largara, pero algo era diferente esta vez. Como si algo le estuviera diciendo que tenía que entrar al cuato.

Lentamente Dave se acercó al sollozante hombre en el piso. Se inclinó al lado de su hermano en el piso y gentilmente puso una mano en su hombro.

El repentino toque en su hombro hizo que Dirk girara la cabeza, haciendo que Dave quitara la mano en shock.

"¿Bro? ¿Estás bien?" los anteojos de Dirk estaban descolocados y Dave pudo ver los anaranjados ojos de su hermano inyectados de sangre.

Dirk no respondió a la pregunta con palabras, sino con acciones. Envolvió sus fuerte brazos alrededor de la pequeña figura de su hermano y lo sumergió en un calido abrazo de oso. Dirk sostuvo a su _baby brother_ mientas lloraba en su pelo.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto Little Man!" Dirk continuó y continuó llorando sobre su hermano.

Sin saber realmente que hacer, Dave envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano correspondiendo el abrazo.

"¿No estás… no estás avergonzado de mí?" preguntó Dave.

Dirk miró a Dave directo a los ojos, "¡No, no hay modo de que alguna vez sienta vergüenza de vos! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de vos! ¡Nunca sabrás lo eternamente agradecido que estoy! ¡Te amo Little Man, tanto, más de lo que jamás, jamás vas a saber! ¡Sé que no lo merezco, pero podrías perdonarme!"

"No hay nada que perdonar," respondió Dave, "Te amo Bro."

Dirk sonrió mientras plantaba un gran beso en la frente de Dave, "También te amo Little man."

Dirk los levantó a ambos, a Dave y a sí mismo del piso para tumbarse junto con su amado bebé en la cama.

"Te amo Little man."

"Yo también te amo Bro."

Ambos hermanos pronto cayeron dormidos juntos, envueltos en los brazos del otro.

o0O0o

1 Wish to God.

2 "as sheer irony would have it"

3 Nombre del fic original.

4 Lo dejé como estaba porque es algo difícil buscar un español para eso.

5 Decidí usar esta de "stone faced", porque en mi país se entiende la idea. Cualquier cosa avísenme.

* * *

YeY! El capitulo finalmente llegó a pesar de algunas complicaciones que hubo en el camino. Pero hoy me hice un tiempo antes de la uni para terminar la traducción! De hecho iba a publicar este capítulo el sábado pasado jeje.

Y ahora! Unas palabras del autor:

"It's kind of funny when you think about it, in a rather ironic twist of fate, now that Dave paid off Dirk's debt; Dirk would now forever be in his."

Es decir (para los flojos como yo):

"Es algo gracioso cuando te ponés a pensar en ello, que en un irónico giro del destino, ahora que Dave pagó la deuda de Dirk, él estará por siempre en deuda suya."


End file.
